My Babysitter's A Vampire: 3 Years or Forever
by GeorgieM
Summary: A little something I wrote about Ethan and Sarah.  Magic, Visions, fighting and a whole lot of love.  I hope you enjoy it.   Disclaimer for all chapters: I do not own the show or the characters.  The story is mine.
1. Intro

_This is a little something I wrote for the new show "My Babysitter's a Vampire". Please let me know what you think and if I should continue it. Thanks!_

**A Little Time**

"Just give me three years." Eyes wide in desperation, Ethan pulls her until she is only a breath away. "Three years until we are the same age."

"No. I can't do that to you." Sarah looks sadly up at him, needing to move away but wanting to wrap her arms around him, to feel his warmth, to feel safe. "It's too dangerous."

"I'm willing to take that risk." Grasping her hands, he holds on tight. "What is three measly years to someone who will live forever? What have you got to lose?"

Unable to look at him any longer, she lowers her head until her face is covered by a fall of mahogany locks. "Everything." She mumbles quietly, hoping he won't hear her.

Letting go of one hand, he touches the tips of his fingers to her chin and raises her face until he can see her eyes. "Please tell me."

"I could lose everything. I could lose you." She whispers again, a tear cascades down one pale cheek followed by another. "I don't want this kind of life for you and I couldn't handle it if something happened to you."

"I don't know what the future will be and I can't promise what I don't know." Ethan admits honestly and smiles sardonically. "If only my visions would work that way." Shaking his head, he continues. "Thanks to my 'gift' I will never have a nice, safe, normal life but I can promise to be as careful as possible and that I will try my hardest to find a cure for you."

"Why?" Sarah lays a hand on his chest and feels his heart pounding beneath. "Why take the chance on something that might not even exist? Why won't you just move on with your life?"

"Because…" Ethan pauses and frames her face with his hands, rubbing her tears away with the pads of his thumbs. "Because I look forward to every day knowing I'll see you. Because I can't imagine my life without you in it." Leaning closer, he bumps his nose against hers. "Because I love you." Closing the distance between them, Ethan slides his lips across hers tentatively. Feeling an excited jolt that rocks both of them, he wraps his arms around her waist and moves in again. Unable to stop herself, Sarah tilts her head to meet him and opens her mouth to taste him. He deepens the kiss and growls in satisfaction when she responds, savoring the feel of her. Ethan pulls away after a while, finishing with a soft, sweet peck on her kiss-swollen lips. "I can't give you up."

"You are going to be the death of me." Wrapping her arms around Ethan, Sarah hugs him close.

"No." Returning her hug, Ethan smiles warmly. "I'm going to be the life."


	2. Ch 1: Rumors Fly

**My short fic for MBaV has received some very positive reviews and requests for more so I will write more. I appreciate all of you that read my story and thank those that took the time to review: _I'm Not a Vampire, LittleMissLovelysxx, edrees500, JayLopez, ILOVEMBSAV, motermouth28, vampireluvr426, KoalaKNS, andee333, Iheartlovinglove, xheartxbreakerx211, Mandy, Harley_ (x2), and _samistudmuffin_.**

**~Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire, its characters or any movies mentioned herein, just the story I'm writing.**

**Chapter 1: Rumors Fly  
><strong>

_Two Weeks Earlier…_

"Hi Ethan." A familiar petite brunette leans against a locker next to him with a dejected sigh.

"Hi Sara. Something wrong?" Jamming a couple books into his bag, Ethan closes his locker and looks over at his friend.

"Not really." Shrugging a shoulder, Sarah straightens up and adjusts the strap of the bag on her shoulder. "You ready to go?"

"Yep. Benny is supposed to be waiting for us at your car." He points to the wide front doors of their high school. They walk down the hall side by side discussing one of Sarah's chemistry assignments and laughing over the antics of one of the girls that managed to turn both of her hands a bright purple. Ethan steps ahead of Sarah at the doors and opens one wide for her to walk through before following her out.

"He is so sweet." A girl with curly brown hair remarks to her friends while standing just outside and watching Ethan and Sarah. "A real gentleman."

"Do you think they are dating?" Another with bright red braids asks the group at large.

"Of course they're dating. They are always together." A blonde responds, shaking her head.

"But I've never even seen them hold hands, except for that one weird day, and she's like three years older than him." The first girl argues.

"What's age matter when you are in love?" The redhead asks. "Maybe they don't believe in PDAs. They are both kind of straight arrows, ya know."

"Well, I hope it's only a rumor. I wouldn't mind a shot at him." The first girl smiles mischievously.

"He's kind of geeky, isn't he?" The blonde asks skeptically.

"Geeky is hot." The redhead responds with a dreamy sigh.

"If you say so." Shaking her head the blonde walks away with her friends following.

"Did you hear those girls?" Eyebrows draw together in a scowl, Sarah looks up at Ethan.

"Not really." Ethan shrugs. "I heard one of them saying they think some guy is sweet. I don't have super vampire hearing, remember? Why?"

"Never mind." Sarah walks over to her car with Ethan following. "Hey Benny." She greets the lanky teen leaning against her car.

"Hello Hotness." Smirking, Benny winks and opens the door to climb into the back seat. "Ready to roll?"

"Yeah." Used to Benny's playful flirting, Sarah ignores it and slides into the driver seat while Ethan walks around to sit in the passenger seat next to her.

"You're babysitting at my house tonight, right?" Turning to look at her, Ethan smiles when Sarah nods her head in agreement. "Great! I got a movie for us to watch."

"Which one and who all are coming over to watch it?" Sarah asks, still a little distracted thinking about what those girls said.

"Red Riding Hood." Ethan grins. "Benny is coming over and probably Rory. You can invite Erica if you want."

"Erica has a date tonight." Rolling her eyes, Sarah pulls the car up next to Ethan's house. "Or dinner. It's hard to tell with her."

"She's gorgeous enough that I don't think the guys care if she bites them." Benny laughs as he runs up to the front door and walks in without knocking.

Ethan and Sarah follow more slowly and, at the door, Ethan once again opens it for her. Sarah walks through, a worried expression on her face. "Are you sure there isn't something bothering you?" Ethan asks, studying her face. Sarah shakes her head, unwilling to talk about it yet. "Well, I know what will make you feel better." He grabs her hand and starts to pull her into the kitchen. Sarah gasps at the contact of his hand with hers, barely registering the glazed look in his eyes.

"Ethan?" She places her other hand on their joined hands when she realizes what is happening. "Ethan, what do you see?"

"I saw…" A shudder runs through his body as he refocuses on her face. "I saw you attacking some girls."

"What girls?" Eyes wide, Sarah shakes the hand she's holding as if it will make him answer quicker. "Were they evil?"

"I don't know." Turning around, Ethan pulls Sarah along behind him into the kitchen where they see Benny sitting at the counter studying his spell book. "They must have been since you don't feed on humans. My visions are annoyingly lacking in details."

"Had another vision, huh?" Benny asks, not bothering to look up as he sips his soda and flips a page. "What was it this time? Another werewolf? Evil spirits? Mummies?"

"Teenage girls." Ethan replies sardonically. "For some reason, Sarah is going to be fighting them in the near future."

"Ooh! Chick fight!" Eyes lighting up, Benny grins at his best friend and runs a hand through his ruffled brown hair. "Who are the babes and what have they done?"

"No clue." Ethan shakes his head and moves over to the counter to grab the plate of fresh chocolate chip cookies. Looking back, he finds Benny staring at him and Sarah. "What?"

"Why are you holding hands?" Raising an eyebrow, Benny smirks at them. "Should I leave so you two can have some alone time?" Looking down at their joined hands, Sarah and Ethan jump apart quickly, blushing and causing Benny to laugh.

"I was bringing Sarah into the kitchen for some of Mom's homemade cookies." Ethan hands a couple to Sarah with an apologetic smile. "She's upset about something and I thought they would make her feel a little better."

"What are you upset about, Babe?" Distracted, Benny looks over at his friend in concern. "You're not having trouble controlling your thirst, are you? Cause I am not on tonight's menu. I can call Grandma for another dose of the blood substitute if you need a fix."

"It's not that." Sighing, Sarah plops down on a stool next to Benny with her elbows on the counter and her chin on her hands. "I've just been hearing stuff around school thanks to my enhanced hearing and I'm not sure what to do about it, if anything ."

"What kind of stuff?" Ethan leans against the counter next to her and takes a big bite out of a cookie.

Taking a deep breath, Sarah winces at what she's about to say. "Stuff about us."

"What?" Cookie bits fly everywhere as Ethan chokes out the single word. Grabbing a napkin, he wipes off his mouth and faces her. "Stuff about us? As in you and me?" Sarah nods her head, refusing to look at him. "What kind of stuff?"

"That we're a couple." Sarah finally looks back up at him with a meager half smile. "Apparently we are the talk of the school and you are the object of more than one girl's fancy. That's what those girls after school were talking about."

"Why have I not heard any of this?" Voice cracking slightly, Ethan looks over at Benny. "Have you heard anything?"

"Sure." Seeing their incredulous looks, Benny rolls his eyes and leans back in his seat. "Come on. What did you expect when you spend most of your free time together?"

"You hang out with us too." Ethan waves a hand up and down at his friend for emphasis. "Why me and not you?"

"You're joking right?" Laughing, Benny stands up to refill his cup. Seeing their confusion, he laughs again. "Let's go into the living room."

Leading the way, Benny sits at one end of the large couch. Ethan sits down in chair across from him while Sarah sits down on the floor next to Ethan and leans against the armrest. Laughing again, Benny leans forward and rests his elbows on his knees with his fingers laced in front of him.

"This is exactly my point." Pointing at his two friends, Benny continues. "You two practically live in each other's pockets and you don't even notice it. When the three of us are together, like now, you two always gravitate next to each other. Where one is, the other is not far behind, even in school. There was never any danger of anyone adding me into the mix, no matter how awesome I am."

"But it's not true." Sarah points between herself and Ethan. "We aren't dating."

"Aren't you?" Leaning back against the cushions, Benny folds his hands over his waist. "Do you watch movies together? Between and after classes, do you meet up at each other's lockers? It sounds an awful lot like dating, at least to everyone else. Then there was that whole love potion fiasco which probably didn't help the matter." He pauses for a moment as a thought occurs to him. "I do find it interesting that under the influence of the potion you chose Ethan."

"I didn't have a choice." Standing up, Sarah walks over to Benny and smacks him on the side of the head. "You had Erica sprits herself with your love potion and it got on me."

"True and I've already apologized for that and paid my dues, but that wasn't my point. The love potion had both of our pheromones in it. You should have been infatuated with both of us to some degree as the rest of the girls were but you weren't. You didn't even look twice at me, which was rather insulting I might add." Benny glares playfully at her. "In point of fact, you only saw Ethan. Since no one knows that you were under a spell, this added to the rumor."

"Maybe I can see where you're coming from." Ethan concedes and starts to grin. "I also find it interesting that under the influence of the potion, Erica chose you. She never even considered me."

"She did, didn't she?" Eyes wide, Benny almost slides off the couch in shock before he catches himself and puts on an arrogant smirk as he pops his collar. "But then, how could she resist this kind of perfection? I am magically delicious after all."

"Let's just forget about it, okay?" Before the guys can answer Sarah, the front door opens and Ethan's parents walk in with his little sister, Jane.

"Hello Sarah." Ethan's mom says as she hangs up her coat. "You're here early, but that works out great. We wanted to leave a little earlier than usual. Tonight we're taking a couples cooking class. The earlier we get there the better chance we'll have of getting into the Taste of Chocolate group. Last month we were late and ended up in the group making spinach noodles."

"Tasty." Sarah remarks. "Leave whenever you want. I'm not going anywhere."

"Great! My taste buds thank you." With that, Ethan's parents hurry upstairs to change and rush out the door with his mother yelling over her shoulder. "I left money on the counter if you want to order pizza."

"Awesomeness." Benny reaches for his cell phone and presses a button on his speed dial. "Hey, it's me. I'm next door and we need an extra large meaty pizza with extra cheese, extra meat and absolutely no garlic. You have thirty minutes and I will be timing you. Engage!" Putting the phone down, he sets the timer on his watch gleefully. Suddenly, Benny feels a strange tingling sensation sweep across him and vibrate through the air. "Did you guys feel that?"

"Feel what?" Sarah asks as she watches Jane set up the dance video game.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Jumping up, Ethan stares suspiciously at Sarah.

"Ha ha. Very funny Ethan." Sarah smacks his arm.

"I'm not joking." Ethan crosses his arms and studies her. "I have no idea who you are but you better leave before Lindsay gets here. She's the jealous type and you are way too pretty."

"Who's Lindsay?" Sarah looks over at Benny but he just shrugs his shoulders. "Ethan, who's Lindsay? What is going on?"

"My girlfriend." Ethan's eyes get glassy and he walks to the front door and looks out the window. "She'll be here any minute."

_**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please review and let me know your thoughts. Thanks for reading.**_


	3. Ch 2: He's Mine!

**Wow, I can't believe how many reviews this story has gotten. You guys are amazing and I really appreciate all the words of encouragement. Big thanks go out to each of you that reviewed the last chapter: xleamalfoy, Tibki (always pay attention to the tingles), emmiebee11, pawsrox, EthanLover (I'm betting you're nicer than this Lindsay), Shello, Kalin, Nick, edrees500, Asia, Kenny plain (I'm a girl, not a dude lol), xXXx Angel of Death xXXx, JayLopez, sersjyjnow, That Epic Guy from Dixie (sorry, not the redhead), sleepuntiltomorrow (free pizza is awesome and please don't fall off your seat just yet), iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream, KoalaKNS (pure awesomeness? Sweet!), dorkyismymiddlename19, jazzyj, Mandy, and samistudmuffin. Wow, that's a lot. I hope I didn't forget anyone. Thanks also to all those silent individuals who read but didn't review: you may be quiet but I know you're out there.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire, its characters or any movies mentioned herein, just the story I'm writing.**

**Previously…**

_"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Jumping up, Ethan stares suspiciously at Sarah._

_"Ha ha. Very funny Ethan." Sarah smacks his arm._

_"I'm not joking." Ethan crosses his arms and studies her. "I have no idea who you are but you better leave before Lindsay gets here. She's the jealous type and you are way too pretty."_

_"Who's Lindsay?" Sarah looks over at Benny but he just shrugs his shoulders. "Ethan, who's Lindsay? What is going on?"_

_"My girlfriend." Ethan's eyes get glassy and he walks to the front door and looks out the window. "She'll be here any minute."_

**Chapter 2: He's Mine!**

"Girlfriend?" Staring after Ethan, Sarah yells after him. "What girlfriend?" She whips around and confronts Benny. "What girlfriend, Benny? What does he mean that doesn't know me?"

"I have no idea but it can't be good." Benny picks up his spell book and scans through the pages until he finds what he's looking for. Muttering under his breath, he points at Ethan who's still looking out the window and a red glow surrounds him. "Oh, this is really not good. I need to call Grandma."

"What is going on?" Sarah watches as Benny calls his Grandmother, an Earth Priestess.

"Hey Grandma." Lowering his voice, Benny whispers urgently into the phone. "We need your help. Somebody is messing around with magic and cast something pretty serious on Ethan." He pauses as his grandmother says something. "No Grandma. It wasn't me. I don't know who it is but I'm guessing it's some chick named Lindsay since Ethan is telling us that's what his girlfriend's name is." Another pause while his grandma responds. "No, Ethan and Sarah aren't dating. Ethan isn't dating anyone." He hangs up after she tells him one last thing.

"She's on her way over." Putting his phone back in his pocket, Benny faces Sarah. "She needs to have a chat with you."

A little while later, Ethan is still waiting diligently by the front door while Benny, Sarah and Benny's grandma sit around the kitchen island. Jane is practicing her dance moves with a video game in the living room.

"It would take an extremely powerful spell to make Ethan, a seer, forget Sarah." Benny's grandma takes a bite out of a cookie, ignoring Sarah sputtering in shock beside her. "This Lindsay girl is either very dangerous or very stupid."

"Why me?" Sarah finally manages to get out, staring wide-eyed at the older woman.

"Normally, I wouldn't interfere and just let things take their natural course but this spell changes that." Sighing, Grandma looks over at the beautiful vampire. "Mystics, such as Ethan, Benny and I, form an immediate connection with certain people. Ethan's attachment to you is a part of his destiny and a part of yours."

"His destiny…?" Sarah tries to wrap her thoughts around the idea. "But I'm… and he's… we can't."

"I know it's a bit of a shock but you're going to have to suck it up. We've got bigger problems to deal with just now." Patting Sarah's hand, Grandma pulls out her own spell book and flips it open. With a flick of her fingers, the pages flip furiously and then stops on the page she needs. "The spell that had to have been used on Ethan has no counter-spell. The only one who may be able to break it is Sarah."

"Me?" Sarah looks at her incredulously.

"Yes, you." Grandma points at a paragraph on the page. "You will have to force him to remember you, to remember your connection. If you can accomplish this, the spell will rebound on the one who cast it and she will forget everything she ever knew. Ethan's memory will be restored."

"What happens if she can't?" Benny asks, worried for his friends.

"It isn't good to mess with destiny." Shaking her head, Grandma closes the book. "Let's just concentrate on getting Ethan's memory back. I've brought over some charms to help protect you." She places a leather necklace around Benny's neck and another around Sarah's. "Benny and I will deal with Lindsay. Sarah, you work on Ethan."

"How?" Raising her hands, Sarah looks from Benny to his grandma.

"That, my dear, is up to you." Smiling gently, the older woman stands up. "We'll handle the rest."

A knock at the front door has Ethan jumping forward to answer it. Throwing the door open, Ethan smiles dopily at the girl standing there. "Hello."

"Hi Ethan." A high-pitched, giggly voice greets him.

Stepping out of the kitchen to get a better look at the girl, Sarah's eyes widen in surprise. Stepping through the front door is one of the girls she had overheard talking outside the school. The girl's long, curly brown hair frames an oval face with dimpled cheeks and hazel eyes. When Lindsay catches sight of Sarah, her eyes narrow.

"What is she doing here?" Standing beside Ethan, Lindsay glares at Sarah.

"Who?" Ethan looks around blankly until his eyes settle on Sarah. "You mean her?"

"Yes, her!" Grabbing his hand, Lindsay looks up at Ethan intensely. "Get rid of her. I don't want her here."

"I don't know who she is and I already told her that she needs to leave." Ethan replies as he stares deeply into Lindsay's eyes.

"Tell her again!" Lindsay demands.

"Why don't you try telling me yourself?" Angry at the girl's control over Ethan, Sarah steps closer and clenches her fists, trying to control her desire to Vamp out on the annoying little twit.

"Ethan!" Pulling him closer, Lindsay whines his name.

"I'm sorry, but you need to leave." Ethan says to the ground at Sarah's feet, never once looking up at her.

"Ethan, you don't mean that." Stepping up to him, Sarah watches his face. "Look at me. I'm Sarah. I'm your Sarah."

"Ethan is mine now, so back off." Lindsay pulls Ethan behind her and he stares at the back of her head mesmerized.

Ignoring the girl, Sarah steps closer watching Ethan. "Ethan, look at me." She demands to no avail. "Ethan, would you just look at me please?"

"I told you. He's mine." Lindsay throws up a hand and starts mumbling strange words when she's suddenly thrown against the wall by an invisible force.

"I guess that settles that question." Benny's grandma says from the kitchen doorway. "The girl is both dangerous and stupid."

Barely sparing Lindsay a glance, Sarah rushes up to Ethan. "Look at me." She begs him but he steps around her and glares angrily at the Earth Priestess.

"Why'd you fling my girlfriend across the room?" Ethan yells, stomping over to Lindsay only to be stopped by Sarah gripping his shirt. "Let go of me. I don't know you."

"Yes, you do." Sarah tugs him closer. "You're a seer. Well, see this." Wrapping her arms around his waist, she hugs him tight as he tries to struggle. The next minute he's completely still and staring off into nothing as his eyes take on a faint blue glow.

"No!" Ethan yells when he comes back to himself, denying the vision. He struggles once more against her hold. "It's not true."

"Ethan, please don't do this." A single tear slides down Sarah's face. Seeing this, Ethan stops moving and actually looks into her glistening eyes.

"Sarah?" Ethan whispers, for a moment he is himself again but the fog of magic swiftly hides the truth and he is lost. "Whoever you are, you need to let go of me. I need to help my girlfriend."

"No, I'm not letting you go." Desperate, Sarah reaches up and pulls his head down so that they are eye to eye. "Look at me, Ethan. See me." She can see a battle raging within his eyes to fight off the effects of the spell.

A blast from beside them knocks both Ethan and Sarah to the floor. Lindsay has managed to break free and freeze Benny and his grandma. She advances on Sarah's prone form and raises a hand forcing her to remain on the floor. "I'm going to finish this once and for all. When you're gone, Ethan won't even remember you ever existed. He will be mine. I have plans for him." Lindsay says a few strange words and a large ball of energy gathers in her open hands.

Frightened, desperate and angry, Sarah hisses at the girl with her fangs in full view. Lindsay's calm demeanor breaks for a second as she shows shock at the transformation but then laughs. "A vampire? That explains a few things, but it makes no difference. You can't stop me."

Sarah looks away from the evil girl and stares into Ethan's eyes. If she's going to die right now, she wants him to be the last thing she sees and not some psychotic witch. "Ethan." Sarah whispers, willing him to remember her.

Lindsay raises the energy ball, a maniacal gleam in her eyes. Ethan, seeing this and looking back at Sarah, dives in front of her just as Lindsay releases the deadly bolt. "Sarah!"

**Yes, it is a cliffhanger. Please don't hate me. I promise to update again soon... especially if you review and tell me what you think. Please and Thank You!**


	4. Ch 3: Stupid Hero

**It's my birthday today! All of the reviews just made it that much better.**

**Again, you all are awesome about reviewing! Big time thanks to each of you wonderful people: nemo239 (more moments are coming), EthanLover, pawsrox, JayLopez, gillyflan, That Epic Guy from Dixie (who said she's alone?), edrees500, emmiebee11, KingdomHeartsandIchigoLover, JayMan96 (no dying, you'll miss the rest of the story), xleamalfoy (nice to hear from you again!), samistudmuffin, Harley, KoalaKNS (love the enthusiasm), xXXx Angel of Death xXXx (you said it), narutoxhinataxneji1, Littlemisslovelysxx, Nick, Kalin, Asia, mmm, hihihi6465765, Redmissy100, motermouth28, jazzyj, ILOVEMBSAV, sleepuntiltomorrow (I hope you didn't hurt yourself falling to the floor), imsuchanut, Tallen93, lemonademouthluver, MBAV AWESOME FAN (can't say I blame you, he is a cutie), molly ruos, and foreverandaday97.**

**Btw~ I had to repost this on the MBaV category because fanfic wouldn't let me change the category of the original. I'll update both though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire, its characters or any movies mentioned herein, just the story I'm writing.**

**Previously…**

_A blast from beside them knocks both Ethan and Sarah to the floor. Lindsay has managed to break free and freeze Benny and his grandma. She advances on Sarah's prone form and raises a hand forcing her to remain on the floor. "I'm going to finish this once and for all. When you're gone, Ethan won't even remember you ever existed. He will be mine. I have plans for him." Lindsay says a few strange words and a large ball of energy gathers in her open hands._

_Frightened, desperate and angry, Sarah hisses at the girl with her fangs in full view. Lindsay's calm demeanor breaks for a second as she shows shock at the transformation but then laughs. "A vampire? That explains a few things, but it makes no difference. You can't stop me."_

_Sarah looks away from the evil girl and stares into Ethan's eyes. If she's going to die right now, she wants him to be the last thing she sees and not some psychotic witch. "Ethan." Sarah whispers, willing him to remember her._

_Lindsay raises the energy ball, a maniacal gleam in her eyes. Ethan, seeing this and looking back at Sarah, dives in front of her just as Lindsay releases the deadly bolt. "Sarah!"_

C**hapter 3: Stupid Hero**

In the instant just as the bolt hits Ethan square in his back and as Sarah screams out a panicked "NO!" a flash of bright, sky blue light engulfs them. Ethan tackles Sarah with a grimace and rolls so he hits the floor instead of her. His head raps against the hard surface and he doesn't move.

"Ethan!" Sarah rises up to sit straddling his waist and places her hands on his face. "Oh God! Please wake up, Ethan! Please!" A well of anger boils up inside as Ethan lies still beneath her. Crouching protectively over him, she turns to face the girl responsible and hisses fiercely.

Lindsay stands a few feet away with wide, blank eyes. Her hands hang limply at her sides, all signs of the power they once held gone. The next moment, she collapses to the floor muttering unintelligible sounds.

"Sarah." Ethan whispers out her name and groans from the pain in his head. "Sarah."

"Ethan." The witch forgotten at the sound of his voice, Sarah leans over him. "You're alive?"

"I think so." Opening his eyes, Ethan winces. "Everything hurts too much for me to be dead."

"You stupid idiot!" Sarah smacks his shoulder. "Don't you ever scare me like that again." She helps him sit up and smacks his shoulder again.

"Ow." Rubbing his shoulder, Ethan scowls at her. "This is how you thank me?"

"No." Sarah leans in close. "This is." Ethan's eyes widen as she presses her soft lips against his cheek. "Thank you, Nerd-boy."

"You're welcome." Ethan closes his eyes and sighs.

"Uh hem." Benny clears his throat nearby. "Seeing as how you two have a love-fest going on here and Lindsay seems to have lost her marbles, I'm thinking Ethan has gotten his memory back."

Blushing madly, Sarah scrambles off of Ethan to her feet and helps him up. Ethan groans as he straightens, in too much pain to be bothered by Benny's words. Sarah, sniffing him hungrily, looks him over from head to toe and then goes around to his back and gasps. The back of his shirt is singed off and his skin has several nasty, bleeding lacerations as if he had been whipped by a live electrical wire.

"Grandma!" Benny yells as he looks at the damage to Ethan's back with Sarah.

Later, in the kitchen, the group is sitting around the island while Grandma dabs at Ethan's wounds with a foul smelling concoction that stings like the devil as he sits there shirtless. Lindsay sits huddled on the floor in a corner of the room babbling nonsense to herself, completely harmless. Ethan's little sister is coloring pictures at the table. Every once in a while Jane glances up at her brother, her face pales and she immediately goes back to her coloring.

"That girl was not working alone." Grandma nods her head at Lindsay. "She could not have broken free of my holding spell and frozen us at the same time all by herself. Unfortunately, we can't get any answers from her."

"That rebounded spell wiped her clean." Benny shakes his head. "I doubt she remembers her own name."

"How am I not dead?" Gritting his teeth from the pain in his back, Ethan clenches his fists on the counter. "Don't get me wrong. I love the being alive part but I should be extra crispy from the wattage she threw at us. It felt like getting hit by an E-11 blaster rifle."

"Stupid nerd." Sarah grumbles under her breath as she gives him an annoyed look which Ethan pretends not to see. Her eyes slide over his bare torso and quickly dart away.

"The charm I gave Sarah absorbed most of the energy." Grandma explains as she places the last bandage on Ethan's back. "Unfortunately, you were at the very edge of its range so it wasn't able to protect you completely." She helps him put on a fresh shirt.

"So he jumped in front of me for nothing?" Sarah crosses her arms.

"Hey, I didn't know you had a supernatural force field." Looking over at her, Ethan frowns. "I thought you were going to die."

"So you decided to try and kill yourself instead?" Sarah stands up and puts her hands on her hips.

"Children." Grandma admonishes them. "The threat to Sarah is what got Ethan to snap out of the spell and everyone survived. I think the real questions are: why did they target Ethan and who else is involved? This isn't over yet."

"Lindsay, when she was doing her evil monologue thing, said something about having plans for him but didn't say what those plans were." Sarah sits back down on her stool.

"Apparently you, my friend, are a hot commodity." Jokes Benny.

"Yeah. That's great, B." Ethan rolls his eyes. "It's a dream of mine to be wanted by evil witches with nefarious plans. Yay me!" He shakes his hands in the air in a half-hearted imitation of a cheer.

"Hello ladies… losers." Erica stands in the back doorway smirking until she starts sniffing the air appreciatively. "What is that intoxicating aroma?" She spots a large metal bowl on the counter near her filled with bloody tissues. "Whose blood is it and where can I get some?"

"Never you mind, young lady." Waving her hand gracefully, Grandma sets the mess on fire, letting it burn until all traces are gone and nothing is left but a few ashes. "No sense tempting the easily tempted."

"Fine." Pouting over being denied, Erica steps back outside into the cool night air. "See you in school, Sarah." With that, she flies off over the rooftops.

"I think I'm going to go upstairs to lie down." Ethan stands up and staggers his way through the kitchen. "Good night."

"Sarah, help him up the stairs would you? And don't worry; his wounds should be almost completely healed in the next day or two." Packing up the last of her things, Grandma closes her bag. "Jane you better go up too. Your parents will be home soon. Benny, help me get Lindsay home."

"Yes Grandma." Benny and Jane reply simultaneously.

Upstairs, Sarah manages to help Ethan onto his bed. "Are you sure you're going to be alright?" She kneels down and tugs off his shoes.

"Yes. I'll be fine." Rolling with a groan onto his stomach, Ethan tugs the pillow under his head not even bothering with any covers. "Night, Sarah." The next second he's passed out.

"Night, Ethan." Sarah leans over him and kisses his forehead. "My stupid hero." She turns off the lights to his room and walks out to check on Jane.

**Thanks for reading and please review. I'd love to hear what you think. **

**Also, I have a question for you: I haven't been including any clothing descriptions, is this something you'd like me to add to the stories or leave things the way they are?**


	5. Ch 4: There is a Plan

**You guys didn't really think I was going to end it there, did you? I have plans. hehe**

**You have been so great about reviewing! You all have blown me away, over 100 reviews all together already! Thank you so much: xXXx Angel of Death xXXx (didn't mean to scare you… oh wait! Yes I did! Lol), Destiny, Unhr25, MusicLover001, Athan Starclimber, love4lots, jazzmonkey (Ethan is pretty awesome), JayLopez, aleprbla (you're sounding a bit Rory-ish), EthanLover, lemonademouthluver, pawsrox, nemo239, Tallen93, That Epic Guy from Dixie (I was wondering who would catch that reference), no-percabeth-is-no-life, edrees500, minimaddi, KoalaKNS, sleepuntiltomorrow, Vamp girl (don't worry, I'm not done yet), andee333, xleamalfoy (hi again!), Littlemisslovelysxx, and KingdomHeartsandIchigoLover (No dying on me!). Virtual chocolate chip cookies for everyone!**

**Btw~ Thanks for the Birthday wishes everyone! (((hugs))) –in a totally platonic way, of course**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire, its characters or any movies mentioned herein, just everything else.**

**Previously…**

_"Lindsay, when she was doing her evil monologue thing, said something about having plans for him but didn't say what those plans were." Sarah sits back down on her stool._

_"Sarah, help him up the stairs would you? And don't worry; his wounds should be almost completely healed in the next day or two." Packing up the last of her things, Grandma closes her bag. "Jane you better go up too. Your parents will be home soon. Benny, help me get Lindsay home."_

_"Yes Grandma." Benny and Jane reply simultaneously._

_Upstairs, Sarah manages to help Ethan onto his bed. "Are you sure you're going to be alright?" She kneels down and tugs off his shoes._

_"Yes. I'll be fine." Rolling with a groan onto his stomach, Ethan tugs the pillow under his head not even bothering with any covers. "Night, Sarah." The next second he's passed out._

_"Night, Ethan." Sarah leans over him and kisses his forehead. "My stupid hero." She turns off the lights to his room and walks out to check on Jane._

**Chapter 4: There is a Plan**

The morning dawned gray and gloomy with the smell of rain hanging in the air. Ethan glances out his bedroom window at it with a half smile. There's always been something about storms that he's always loved. Ready for the day to begin, he throws on a comfortable pair of faded jeans and a blue tee-shirt with a white dragon graphic winding its way around the waist and over one shoulder.

Running down the stairs, he looks around for his family only to find a note on the kitchen counter telling him that they had already left for the day. Ethan tosses the note aside and grabs the orange juice from the refrigerator. Not bothering with a cup since his mother isn't around to yell at him, he opens it and chugs directly from the carton. Replacing it in the refrigerator, Ethan picks out a package of strawberry poptarts, walks into the entryway and puts on his shoes. Another glance out the window at the threatening sky has him putting on his black hoodie and jean jacket.

Ethan walks out the front door and locks it tight before turning around to walk over to Benny's house. He makes it three steps when he notices Sarah's car parked next to the curb with Benny already in the back seat. Sarah waves from driver's side and motions for him to get in.

"What are you doing here?" Sliding into the passenger seat, Ethan smiles at Sarah in greeting.

"I thought we could hang out for a while, maybe go to the mall." Sarah starts the car and joins the few cars that are driving down the road.

"Sounds like a good way to waste a Saturday." Ethan grins and slouches comfortably in his seat.

"I want to hit that video game store while we're there." Benny pipes up from behind them then leans over the front seat, sticking his head between them. "Hey E, how's your back, man?"

"Not bad." Stretching his arms and twisting around, Ethan winces slightly. "Whatever your grandma put on it is amazing. I can hardly feel any pain now and the wound is already mostly healed but I'm going to have one nasty scar I think."

"I still can't believe you did that." Sarah scowls at him for a moment then concentrates on the road as she pulls into the mall parking lot just as the first drops of rain splatter on her windshield. Parking the car, she searches around for something but comes up empty handed. "Darn it. I forgot my umbrella."

"Sucks to be you." Benny flips up the hood on his jacket and hops out of the car. "Fangs for the ride. I'll see you inside."

"Hold on Sarah." Pulling off his jean jacket and putting up the hood on his hoodie, Ethan gets out and runs around to the driver's side. He holds the jacket up over his head and opens the door. "Come on. I'll walk you in."

"Thanks Ethan." Sarah swiftly gets out of the car, closes the door and huddles up close to Ethan with his jacket spread out over both of them. They make a mad dash for the large brick building and are laughing by the time they open the doors to go inside. Ethan lowers the jacket shaking it out and walks with Sarah over to where Benny is waiting.

"About time, you two." Benny looks down at his watch with a fake frown then immediately brightens. "Let's hit the game store first."

"Yeah," agrees Ethan enthusiastically.

"Oh, great." Sarah sighs and rolls her eyes. "Nerd-topia."

"You know you secretly love this stuff." Ethan teases her, grabbing her hand to drag her towards the store.

"Says you." Sarah pulls back half-heartedly but doesn't let go of his hand.

"Come on, Sarah." Ethan pouts and playfully gives her his best 'puppy dog' eyes. "Please?"

"Fine." Unable to resist, Sarah lets him pull her into the store where Benny is already sorting gleefully through the newly released games. She looks around bored until she spots something in the back of the store that intrigues her. "Ethan, what's over there?"

"That's the role playing section. Why?" Placing the game in his hand back on the shelf Ethan looks down to find her staring curiously at the colorful bins in one corner. "We can go look, if you want."

Sarah nods and they walk to the back of the store. She looks down into the bins and her eyes widen in surprise. "I've never seen so many different dice." The bins were filled with dice of every color imaginable, from clear to jewel tones to sparkles to pure black, and in different shapes. Letting go of Ethan's hand, she picks up an emerald green one with so many sides it almost looks like a ball. Sarah turns it over in her small hands looking at the numbers inscribed on it. "This one goes up to 20."

"They're used in role playing games." Ethan picks out a full set of the emerald dice that Sarah is admiring and a matching green leather pouch with silver decorative stitching to carry them in. Going up to the counter, he pays for them and walks back to Sarah, handing her the bag. "Now you have your very own set of gaming dice."

"Thanks, but what am I going to do with them? I don't game." Sarah takes the bag and peeks inside with a look of longing. The dice glittering enticingly.

"Maybe someday you can play with us." At her skeptical look, Ethan laughs. "Or not. Regardless, they are yours to keep."

"Wow, E." Slapping a hand to his cheek, Benny walks up to them. "You bought her gaming dice? Very smooth, bro."

"Shut up Benny." Ethan rolls his eyes. "Are you ready to go?"

"Sure." The lanky teen walks backwards out of the store while talking and runs into someone. "Oops. Sorry."

"Watch it, jerk!" Flipping the hair out of her face, Erica looks over at them. "Oh, it's you."

"Nice to see you, too, Babe." Benny crosses his arms and smirks at her.

"Whatever." Erica ignores him. "Hi Sarah."

"Hey," Sarah answers and points across the way to a clothing store. "You want to go to Trend's?"

"Sounds good." Erica loops an arm through Sarah's and they walk into the store with the guys trailing behind, more than a little uncomfortable.

"Ethan, could you hold this for me? We're going to try on a few things." Sarah hands him her new dice bag. "Thanks."

"Dude, you just got stuck holding her bag. It's like you're already married." Benny laughs at his friend. Ethan rolls his eyes, refusing to comment. "Seriously though, do you think the chicks will model some bikinis? I would love to see Erica in one."

Picturing Sarah in a skimpy two piece, Ethan's eyes widen and he groans. "I doubt it."

"Hey, guys!" The excited voice of their friend, Rory, comes from the store's entrance. "What are you doing in here?" He looks around, surprised to find them in a girls' clothing store.

"Shopping with Sarah and Erica." Ethan holds up Sarah's small bag.

"You scored a double date with those two babe-alicious hotties?" Rory asks, impressed and a little jealous.

"Not exactly." Shrugging, Ethan turns when he hears Sarah calling his name as she hurriedly walks towards him with a bag. Erica is right behind her but trying to look bored. "What's wrong?"

"We need to talk." Handing him the bag, Sarah pushes him out of the store, glancing over her shoulder anxiously. "Now."

"Uh oh. The most dreaded phrase in human history." Shaking his head sadly, Benny salutes Ethan. "Sorry, E. Whatever it is can't be good."

"Let's go geeks." Erica waves at them to follow Sarah and Ethan. "You're going to want to hear this."

"What can be so bad? She can't break up with him since they aren't actually going out." Confused, Benny follows only to get hit with Erica's shopping bag when she throws it at him. "No, I'm not carrying your bag for you like some duped Romeo."

"I think you're going to." Erica flashes her fangs at him with a grin.

"And you would be right." Sidling slightly away from the blonde vampire, Benny cringes. "Happy to help." Rory snickers at him.

The teens sit at a round table in the middle of the food court. Sarah, sitting next to Ethan, glances around suspiciously. "Grandma was right when she said that Lindsay wasn't working alone. Erica and I overheard some girls talking in the changing rooms just before we left. It's the same group that was talking outside the school yesterday."

"I still say you should have let me eat them." Erica, sitting on the other side of Sarah, pouts at her best friend.

"Yeah, cause a lot of screaming and dead bodies in the dressing rooms would go unnoticed in the middle of the day at a crowded mall." Smirking, Benny takes a sip from his soda.

"I'd bite you but I don't want people to think we're necking." Erica growls at him.

"You know you want me." Benny winks at the girl across from him suggestively.

"Can we get back to the crazed teenage girls that are after me?" Leaning forward, Ethan quickly scans the people around them.

"Wow! You guys have been holding out on me! Girls are chasing Ethan?" Rory, who's sitting next to Benny, turns to look at him. "You didn't make another love potion, did you? You could have included me this time."

"No, Rory. I did not make another love potion." Wiping his forehead, Benny looks at the girls nervously. "I learned my lesson the last time."

"Anyway, what did you hear those girls saying?" Ethan looks back at Sarah.

"Not a lot but, from the way they were talking, you are not their only target." Sarah looks from Ethan to Benny and back again. "They want you first but then they are going to go after Benny."

**Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think. :)**


	6. Ch 5: Someone's Plotting

**I am so sorry it has taken me so long to post this. I hope all of my lovely readers forgive me and will enjoy this next chapter. I don't usually write from a character's point of view too much so it was a bit of a challenge. Thanks go to jazzmonkey for the suggestion.**

**Thanks as always to all of my readers and my outstanding reviewers. I get a little thrill with each review and end up smiling all day so please continue. So, thank you all: Kenny plain (guys are always welcome to read and review and thanks for the bday wishes), piratetales, Jessicaxxxxx, pawsrox, narutoxhinataxneji1, mspinky123, emmiebee11, andee333 (maneaters? Lol now there is an awesome theory), twigirl623, Destiny, RandomRandoms14, That Epic Guy from Dixie (wow, you are demanding. Lol), edrees500, eagleninja1234, jazzmonkey (definitive winner of longest review so far… awesomeness), lemonademouthluver (has claimed dibs on Benny), JayLopez, and nemo239.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire, its characters or any movies mentioned herein, just the story I'm writing.**

_Previously…_

_"Can we get back to the crazed teenage girls that are after me?" Leaning forward, Ethan quickly scans the people around them._

_"Wow! You guys have been holding out on me! Girls are chasing Ethan?" Rory, who's sitting next to Benny, turns to look at him. "You didn't make another love potion, did you? You could have included me this time."_

_"No, Rory. I did not make another love potion." Wiping his forehead, Benny looks at the girls nervously. "I learned my lesson the last time."_

_"Anyway, what did you hear those girls saying?" Ethan looks back at Sarah._

_"Not a lot but, from the way they were talking, you are not their only target." Sarah looks from Ethan to Benny and back again. "They want you first but then they are going to go after Benny."_

**Chapter 5: Someone's Plotting**

Ethan's PoV

"Why me?" I catch Benny's pointed look at me, his eyebrow raised. "Why us?"

"They didn't say but we had better find out before anything else happens." Sarah leans a little closer to me, her brow knit in concern. I try to concentrate on her words but am distracted by her closeness. Taking a deep breath to calm myself doesn't help as her perfume of spring flowers combined with a scent that is distinctly Sarah permeates my senses.

"E! Dude, it's time to go. We're heading back to your house to regroup and plan our defensive." Hearing Benny's voice breaks me out of my Sarah-induced trance and I watch as he walks away from the table with the others. I stand and pick up Sarah's bags with one hand. Suddenly, I feel a delicate, soft hand slip into my other hand and I look down to find Sarah looking up at me. Breathe, remember to breathe.

"Come on Ethan." Sarah tugs on my hand, pulling me out of the food court. I follow willingly as I always do. To be honest, I'd follow her anywhere without question and without any regrets… not that I'd readily admit that to anyone.

Walking through the mall to the doors, Sarah continues to hold my hand and lead the way. I wonder if she even realizes that. Probably not, but for a while I can pretend that she is doing it on purpose, that she like me as much as I lo… I mean like… her. We pass a few guys around my age and I catch one of them checking out Sarah. He sees me watching him and gives me a wink with a thumbs up before turning back to his friends. I feel my face heat up slightly and a small smile on my lips that he thinks she's my girlfriend. With the way she is almost dragging me through the building and the fact that I'm carrying her bags, I guess it does give that appearance, if only it were true.

"Ugh, it's still raining." Sarah's sigh breaks me out of my thoughts as we stop just inside the doors.

"Just a second." Regretfully pulling my hand away from hers, I set the bags down and pull off my coat. Wrapping the handles of the bags over my wrist, I hold my coat up over our heads once more. "Ready when you are, my lady."

Sarah laughs at my corniness and tucks in close against me. Her small frame causing a whole different set of distractions as it presses against my chest, the smell of her overwhelming me again. Gritting my teeth, I force myself to stay calm and run to the car. She's only this close to stay as dry as possible. No matter how many times I tell myself that, my body has other ideas as my heart races and I feel goose bumps run up my arms.

Bent over her shoulder, I look down at the smooth expanse of her neck so close to my lips. I now understand why vampires always seem to go for the throat. I resist the urge to lean closer, to place a soft kiss just behind her ear. I'd rather not have her smack me in either surprise or disgust. With her vampire strength, she might put me in the hospital.

At the car, Sarah smiles and thanks me as we climb into our seats. The drive to my house is quiet and we arrive there quickly to find Benny's grandma already waiting for us. Letting everyone into the kitchen, I pull out drinks and some snacks as they get settled around the island. I lean back against the counter with my arms folded.

"Does anyone have any ideas on why I am the first target and B is the second?" Looking around at the blank looks, I sigh in frustration.

"We'll figure it out." Sarah comes over and pats my arm, worry evident in her eyes.

"I have to assume that these girls somehow know about your gifts." Flipping a few pages on her spell book, Grandma looks from Benny to me. "Not that you both aren't adorable, but this is a little extreme for a crush. It has to have something to do with Ethan's visions and Benny's spell casting."

"I can understand Benny since his powers could be really useful, but why me?" My focus sharpens as it always does when faced with a problem. "All I see are glimpses into the future which can cause occasional headaches and is usually about something bad that's going to happen."

"Maybe they want you to tell their fortunes!" Rory jumps excitedly at his conclusion and we all groan.

"I don't think they are going through all this trouble so I can read some tarot cards for them." Shaking my head, I look at him and roll my eyes. A thought strikes me and I straighten still staring at Rory. "But maybe that's why they want me out of the way first."

"What do you mean?" Sarah asks skeptically.

"Well, think about it." Unable to contain myself, I start pacing across the kitchen as my thoughts race. "My visions give us a glimpse of what is going to happen, of the bad stuff that is coming our way. What if that was taken away from us? How many times has it been my vision which gave us the clues on how to defeat the evil? Without it, we'd be fighting almost blind."

"So get rid of you, they can do whatever they want and we'd have no warning." Benny, as always, follows my train of thought. "That's so evil."

"No duh Nerd-boy. I think that's the point." Erica files her nails while leaning against a wall. "As pathetic as it sounds, you guys are pretty much the only thing standing between all the big baddies and free run of the city."

I can't help but roll my eyes at her name calling considering it wasn't that long ago that she was just like us. The only difference now is a set of fangs, unlimited strength and eternal youth. Um, never mind.

"If they just wanted to get rid of you wouldn't they have just tried to kill you?" Sarah looks around at each of us before her eyes land on me and I see a spark of anger light them up. "They tried to take you away with a love spell instead." Somehow, her agitation makes me want to smile despite the seriousness of the situation. She really is something to see when she's angry with her eyes sparkling and her hair whipping about with each sharp movement.

"Technically, it wasn't a love spell. It was a memory spell." Grandma corrects her without looking up from the spell book. "Essentially, they laid a false set of memories over his real ones."

"He forgot me!" Startled at Sarah's outburst, I watch as she paces across the room with a flicker of hope in my heart. "I don't care what kind of spell it was. These chicks are going down."

_...  
><em>

_Somewhere else_

"Soon… very soon. Your friends can't protect you forever." Laughter fills the small room, the only light coming from several candles on a shrine of a small table. In the center is a framed photo surrounded with clippings of hair, dried flowers and ashes. The girl caresses one of the faces in the photo almost lovingly. "You will be mine."

"And the other mine." Another girl joins the first. "That annoying twit, Lindsay, did her job well."

**Please review and let me know what you think. Next chapter is going to have more action and a little less talking. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Ch 6: Protect the Eyes

**Yes, it has been way too long since I last posted. I am extremely sorry. Life got really busy, I lost my inspiration and have been in a creative slump. I'm working my way back now and thank you for your patience. I really hope you enjoy this final chapter and thank to all those who have reviewed so far and to all of my silent readers too. I appreciate every single one of you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire, its characters or any movies mentioned herein, just the story I'm writing.**

_Previously…_

"_Technically, it wasn't a love spell. It was a memory spell." Grandma corrects her without looking up from the spell book. "Essentially, they laid a false set of memories over his real ones."_

"_He forgot me!" Startled at Sarah's outburst, I watch as she paces across the room with a flicker of hope in my heart. "I don't care what kind of spell it was. These chicks are going down."_

_Somewhere else_

"_Soon… very soon. Your friends can't protect you forever." Laughter fills the small room, the only light coming from several candles on a shrine of a small table. In the center is a framed photo surrounded with clippings of hair, dried flowers and ashes. The girl caresses one of the faces in the photo almost lovingly. "You will be mine."_

"_And the other mine." Another girl joins the first. "That annoying twit, Lindsay, did her job well."_

**Chapter 6: The Final Chapter**

"Since they are going after Ethan first, we need to protect him." Sarah crosses her arms and leans against the counter.

"No, we need to use him as bait." Erica grins maliciously.

"We are not using Ethan as bait!" Glaring at her best friend, Sarah places herself between Ethan and Erica.

"Yes, you are." A determined look in his eyes, Ethan straightens his shoulders. "It's the quickest way to get to the heart of this situation. We already know they don't want to kill me. They want to turn our advantage to theirs."

"It can be done." Grandma taps a weathered finger against her chin. "There are a few spells we can place on him to protect him. It will just then be a matter of how well he can act."

"Act?" Eyes wide, Ethan cringes at the thought but firms his resolve. "If that's what it takes, then that's what I'll do."

"But Ethan…" Sarah lays a hand on his arm in concern.

"No, Sarah." Patting her hand, Ethan focuses his eyes on her. "We can't keep going on like this, waiting for them to make the next move. It's time for us to go on the offensive."

Sarah pulls her hand away with a pout and crosses her arms. No matter how she looks at it, this is still putting Ethan in danger and it makes her heart hurt. There really isn't another way, though. Ethan is right. It's time to fight back. "Fine, but I'm doing this under protest."

"I can live with that." Benny says smartly causing Erica to snort in laughter. "Alright, Grandma, what do we do?"

The next day Ethan wanders down a deserted hall after classes, the others all involved in other activities. Sarah is at the library working on a history project with Erica, who went to the 'geek-arama headquarters' against her will. Benny had left earlier saying his grandma had a load of chores for him to do and that, if he didn't show up right after school to help, she was going to beat him with a lightning bolt. Even his little sister had a Good Helpers meeting to go to. Rory is doing whatever it is that Rory does… probably practicing his scary face on grade schoolers. At least, that is what they made sure several of the schools gossips would overhear as their plans.

He walks out the doors into the courtyard and is immediately surrounded by several hooded figures. A crazy, lime green glow surrounds him for a moment causing his eyes to almost pop out of his head before he makes them go completely blank. It was a good thing his parents were going through a meditation phase right now and have been making him practice with them. When the two in front remove their hoods, Ethan has to bite back a gasp and recenter himself.

A familiar looking redhead smirks as she reaches out a hand to pet his head. The rest of the girls watch attentatively… the same group of girls that had been outside the school the other day, the ones Sarah had gotten upset over what they had said. Placing a hand with dark blue polished fingernails under his chin, the redhead tilts his face up to hers. "Now, you are mine." She kisses him lightly on the lips and her eyes turn a fiery red. "Call me Mistress."

"Yes, Mistress." Placing a doopy smile on his lips similar to one he'd seen countless times on Rory, Ethan nods and resists the urge to wipe his mouth off.

"It's time to call your friend, Benny." She giggles girlishly, which freaks Ethan out more than a maniacal laugh would have because it so doesn't fit with the image of evilness. "Claudia is eagerly awaiting his arrival."

The girl with the curly brown hair steps closer, her eyes glowing red. "Bring him to me. Lavinia, tell your boy toy to bring him to me."

"Yes, Mistress." Looking at the redhead, Ethan bows in obedience. Taking out his cell phone, he calls B's cell just as the gang had suspected they would have Ethan do. "Hey B. Want to meet up? I have a gorgeous girl here who really wants to meet you… No, not at my house. Let's meet in the school's courtyard… Okay, see you in an hour." Ethan hangs up and puts his cell back in his pocket.

"An hour?" Smacking him, Claudia screeches in anger. "That's not acceptable! I want him here now."

"Why the delay?" Lavinia asks suspiciously.

"He's helping his grandmother with some chores, Mistress." Frowning, Ethan looks from one girl to the other in mock-concern. "Should I call him back, Mistress?"

"No, we must simply remain patient. Another call may alert them that something is wrong." She sneers in disgust. "The last thing we want is for those nasty, goodie-two-shoes vampires to show up too." Grabbing Ethan's arm, Lavinia pulls him over to one of the stone benches along the side of the walk and pushes him down on it so that she can sit on his lap. She runs her hand through his wavy brown hair and caresses his cheek. "My handsome little pet." She murmurs into Ethan's ear before biting it lightly.

Freezing, Ethan tenses up and stares off into nothing. The girl on his lap stares at him in confusion, not sure what is happening until an idea comes to her. Falling for his act, Lavinia's gleeful, high pitched giggle fills the air. "Tell me pet, tell me what you see!"

"I see Benny standing before you with a book in his hands and vampires at his back." Ethan replies is what he considers a mystical, monotone voice.

"What are they doing? What happens?" Grabbing him by the collar, Lavinia shakes him and slithers off his lap.

"I said that I see Benny standing before you with a book in his hands and vampires at his back." Ethan says again in his normal voice, staring behind her.

"What?" She looks around and flies backwards onto the ground as Sarah's fist makes contact with her face. Lavinia turns and yells at her minions. "Get them you fools!" None of them can move as Erica and Rory had knocked them into a pile and they were frozen in place by a spell.

Sarah walks over and pulls her up to hit her again. "Don't you ever touch Ethan again." She growls, baring her fangs in anger.

Pushing Sarah violently away from her, Lavinia stands up and smiles. "You have no idea who you are dealing with puny, little wanna-be." The girls skin changes and seems to burn away, leaving a red and black mottled scaly pattern. Wickedly pointed horns tipped in black grow out from her temples and her nails elongate into razor sharp claws. Black, leathery wings sprout from her back as she cackles and raises her arms, creating a large fireball between her hands.

"I think that is about enough of that." Lavinia turns to the new voice and hisses in frustration as her arms freeze into place.

"Dirty priestess!" The creature spits out in anger. This is not your battle.

"You planned to make a pawn of my grandson so I think I will stick around, demon." The grandmother flicks her wrist and the Lavinia demon levitates over to the rest of her gang. "Time to say good-bye. Benny, if you will join me."

"Grandma is the coolest." Smiling at his grandma, Benny walks up next to her with the ancient spellbook open between them. They chant the complicated spell on the page and flames lick around the assembled demons. With a final, piercing scream from Lavinia, the demons disappear in a brackish plume of smoke and sparks.

"That went surprisingly easier than I thought." Ethan shudders as he stands up. "I'm glad you got here when you did. I seriously thought I was going to puke when she kissed me and would have totally blown my cover."

"She kissed you?" Sarah stops over to the old priestess. "Bring that hell demon back so I can tear her apart."

"Calm down, dear." Grandma smiles softly at her. "You don't need to worry. I guarantee you that she is not having any fun where we sent her, a fun little place called Heaven's Box. It is surrounded on all sides by sacred markings, including the floor. To touch any of these areas is torture to a demon and they are unable to escape."

"Grandma has a bit of a nasty streak." Impressed, Erica claps her hands. "I'm really beginning to like you."

"Let's go home. I spend enough time at school during the day. I'd rather not be here at night too." Benny walks away with his grandma, Erica and Rory following.

"We'll catch up with you later." Ethan calls out to them as he grabs Sarah's hand and walks in the other direction.

"About time." Grinning, Benny continues walking home with the others. "I think there is a pizza calling my name."

"Dork." Erica mutters as she moves closer to him.

On the other side of the school, Ethan walks across the street and into the park. He stops under a large maple tree and facing the girl who has haunted his dreams and his reality. Taking a deep breath, he musters up his courage. "Sarah, I know that you are older than me and a vampire but there is nothing I want more than to be with you. I think about you with every breath and want to be the one to make you smile. Will you give me a chance? Will you go out with me?"

"That's not possible." Backing away, Sarah shakes her head. She had never wanted to say yes so badly but her conscience wouldn't let her. "We can't."

"Yes, we can. Just give me three years." Eyes wide in desperation, Ethan pulls her until she is only a breath away. "Three years until we are the same age."

"No. I can't do that to you." Sarah looks sadly up at him, needing to move away but wanting to wrap her arms around him, to feel his warmth, to feel safe. "It's too dangerous."

"I'm willing to take that risk." Grasping her hands, he holds on tight. "What is three measly years to someone who will live forever? What have you got to lose?"

Unable to look at him any longer, she lowers her head until her face is covered by a fall of mahogany locks. "Everything." She mumbles quietly, hoping he won't hear her.

Letting go of one hand, he touches the tips of his fingers to her chin and raises her face until he can see her eyes. "Please tell me."

"I could lose everything. I could lose you." She whispers again, a tear cascades down one pale cheek followed by another. "I don't want this kind of life for you and I couldn't handle it if something happened to you."

"I don't know what the future will be and I can't promise what I don't know." Ethan admits honestly and smiles sardonically. "If only my visions would work that way." Shaking his head, he continues. "Thanks to my 'gift' I will never have a nice, safe, normal life but I can promise to be as careful as possible and that I will try my hardest to find a cure for you."

"Why?" Sarah lays a hand on his chest and feels his heart pounding beneath. "Why take the chance on something that might not even exist? Why won't you just move on with your life?"

"Because…" Ethan pauses and frames her face with his hands, rubbing her tears away with the pads of his thumbs. "Because I look forward to every day knowing I'll see you. Because I can't imagine my life without you in it." Leaning closer, he bumps his nose against hers. "Because I love you." Closing the distance between them, Ethan slides his lips across hers tentatively. Feeling an excited jolt that rocks both of them, he wraps his arms around her waist and moves in again. Unable to stop herself, Sarah tilts her head to meet him and opens her mouth to taste him. He deepens the kiss and growls in satisfaction when she responds, savoring the feel of her. Ethan pulls away after a while, finishing with a soft, sweet peck on her kiss-swollen lips. "I can't give you up."

"You are going to be the death of me." Wrapping her arms around Ethan, Sarah hugs him close.

"No." Returning her hug, Ethan smiles warmly. "I'm going to be the life."

**Again, so sorry you had to wait so long for this story. ****Please review and let me know what you thought!**

**Thanks**

**~Georgie**


End file.
